


Two of Us

by The_BookDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Shiro has an identical twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Ryou has been searching for his brother.





	1. Part 1

Ryou Shirogane was a desperate man and desperate times call for desperate measures. 

If that meant staying up for days to get something done he would do it. 

Eventually his body just shut down. Ryou slept for three days with brief periods of activity. 

Day after day he worked on a spaceship. The plan was to fly to Kerberos. No matter what the Garrison said Taka was still out there. 

Ryou couldn't explain the feeling or instinct. Taka was alive and Ryou was going to find him. 

The ship was almost complete. Mainly it was the finer points that needed to be finalized and fuel would need to be bought. 

Ryou thanked the Garrison for training everyone in piloting in the case of something happening to the actual pilot.

He was not Taka when it came to flying. Taka had a particular way of flying which made it suspicious that he had supposedly crashed.

But, there was a certain amount of his own guilt mixed in. Ryou had built the _Boundless._ It was his fault if anything had gone wrong with the ship. 

Ryou often worked late hours and tonight was no different. 

Night had fallen about four hours ago. Ryou had finished the wiring in the dash. It was a hot summer night that lay still as if lifeless. 

He headed in to get some water. 

Ryou looked up as was his ritual each night looking to Kerberos. 

His eyes found something else that night. What seemed like a meteor or a comet.

He soon realized that it was to big to be either of those things. 

Ryou ran to his house. Frantically he searched for a pair of binoculars. 

Triumphantly he gripped them as he raced to the door before he reached it. A sound rippled through the air. Ryou clapped his hands to his ears and fell over. 

Pain rippled through his head. 

It took a few minutes for Ryou to move. He tried to stand and fell down again overcome by dizziness. 

Once again he tried to rise.

Other than a bit of vertigo he felt okay, but what had made that noise?

Ryou opened the door. The object was gone.

He turned looking all around.

Catching sight of the mountains his eyes widened with disbelief.

Smoke rose in a dark, ominous cloud and stretching across the mountain like a demented smile was a gouge left behind of where something had skidded across it. 

Whatever the object was it had to be enormous.

Ryou was not about to head back inside and forget about it.

It might be related to the object that crashed down almost a month ago.

Ryou had not been able to get to it before the Garrison. They had blocked off the area and carted whatever it was away.

Speaking of which he needed to hurry.

Ryou ran out to the hoverbike he had built. Its sister was with Keith.

Revving the engine, he sped over the desert. 

Ryou had built her for speed which meant she was small and couldn't hold much.

Twenty minutes later he had entered the mountain range. 

Finding the object wouldn't be hard the was a trail a child could follow. 

It had plowed through any obstacle. 

Something sparked startling Ryou. 

It was a pieces of wiring and metal. When he looked closer it seemed to be part of a ship. 

Heart racing Ryou spurred forward. Judging by the layout and design it was not one of the Garrison's. 

As he got closer to the crash site Ryou ran into more debris. Some looked like it had come from the ship the rest was pieces of material that had been picked up and carried along.

The hoverbike nearly crashed when Ryou actually reached the site. 

A giant mecha in the form of a black lion lay on the ground.

It was in better shape than he thought it would be.

Something brushed against Ryou's conscious. It was commanding and urged him to come closer. They almost screamed in his mind to get into the cockpit.

Ryou was trying to get in when the jaw opened with a groan.

He clambered inside nearly falling right back out of the ship. Another loud groan signaled the jaw closing.

"Oh, that's just great I'm stuck inside a giant cat-ship."

Grumpily huffed and started climbing again.

Once he reached the cockpit, his demeanor changed in an instant.

The pilot was slumped against the dash. A large glowing purple wound marred its side.

It didn't move. That was the most worrying part.

Ryou ran forward. Again something brushed against his thoughts. Images ran through his head. Him piloting the ship, a castle looking ship, and a tubular object accompanied with a sense of safety.

Oddly enough Ryou obeyed.

With some doubts, he sat in the pilot's chair. 

Ryou's mental companion directed him.

The mecha screeched as it ascended.

His telepathic friend kept redirecting his thoughts. Not that it was hard this thing took most of his attention to pilot it.

Once they left the atmosphere, a small beeping noise began.

Ryou kept going forward half of what he saw he didn't understand.

He dubbed the presence Hiro.

Hiro was anxious, but only a tiny amount could be felt by Ryou.

Instinctively he ran his hand across the dash and tried to soothe Hiro.

As they passed Kerberos Ryou tried to direct the mecha towards the moon.

Hiro did the mental equivalent of a snort.

"Look mister I did not spend a year building a spaceship from scratch to not get to Kerberos because a giant metal lion doesn't want to!"

The absurdity of the statement made Ryou pause. He wanted to laugh hysterically. He was talking to a giant metal cat.

Ryou was saved by another giant metal cat flying towards him except this one was red. 

It was still a ways off when the castle-like ship from the images appeared. 

The day was just getting weirder and weirder. What next?

The red one pushed Hiro into a docking bay.

Hiro opened his jaw, and a person dressed in red armor rushed in shouting a name Ryou thought he would hear again. 


	2. Part 2

"Shiro!"

Ryou recognized the voice shouting, Taka had practically adopted its owner.

Ryou's attention was solely on the slumped figure, He reached forward and took off the helmet, there were a scar and the hair, but it was still Taka.

Keith entered the cockpit and froze.

"Ryou?"  
Ryou's voice trembled, "Please tell me this is real."  
More figures dressed in armor rushed in and froze when they caught sight of the person crouched over Shiro. Ryou felt as though he was in a dream and it just kept getting more unbelievable, yet here he was. The yellow figure walked over to him and gently pried Taka from him, and ordered one of the strange people to get a healing pod ready, whatever that was.   
Keith grasped his arm and helped him out of Hiro. A lady walked up to him that looked like someone cosplaying an elf or a fairy. She tried to talk to him but was stopped by the little green figure.  
Keith led him to a room where Ryou saw Taka in a tube sort of thing and another elf/fairy cosplayer. The blue figure handed him a blanket, and the yellow one wrapped him into a hug while pulling him to the floor. Ryou fell asleep from pure exhaustion.  
Waking up was a chore, Ryou decided he just wouldn't get up before he accidentally rolled out of bed, only to realize he was in an unfamiliar room. A young man walked in that had air that practically screamed: "fake it till you make it." Ryou recognized him from the reports of the Garrison cadets that had died in a training accident.   
"Oh, you're awake. The name's Lance and yours beautiful?"  
Ryou laughed at the kids not subtle flirting that was as obvious as a mountain.  
"Shirogane Ryou, everyone calls me Ryou, but you can call me anytime."  
Lance flushed a bright red, he hadn't expected his flirting to be returned.  
"Can I ask where I am?"  
"Y-Yea-Yeah, you're in the Castle of Lions, and we're somewhere around the Andromeda Galaxy."  
Ryou gasped, he had expected to be somewhat ways away from Earth but not his far away.  
"After you fell asleep Allura opened a wormhole, and Shiro should be getting out soon. I think you'll want to be there."  
Dumbly Ryou nodded before Lance led him down the hallway, they arrived in the room from last night, where the female cosplayer stood. Ryou now realized without the haze of shock and exhaustion she wasn't human.   
"Hey, princess!"  
"Lance," she acknowledged, "I see our guest is just in time."  
The tube shimmered and hissed as Taka began to fall out of it, and Ryou caught him.  
Shiro was a bit groggy and thought he must be hallucinating his brother there. He reached forward only for his hand to come into contact with actual flesh. It took a moment for it to sink in that Ryou was real and not something created by his mind to tease him like before.  
"Ryou?"  
Ryou's eyes filled with tears,"I'm here Taka. I'm here."  
The two brothers pulled each other into a tight embrace, while Lance and Allura left to inform the others and give the brothers some privacy.  
Shiro was full out crying as was Ryou, they were together again.  
Ryou gasped, "Where were you? I looked and couldn't find you."  
Shiro let out a strangled laugh, "Well for starters, I got captured by an intergalactic empire made up of space cats."  
"That sounds like quite a story."  
Shiro was saved from answering by the arrival of several certain someones.  
"SHIRO!"  
Ryou and Shiro were tackled by five humans and two aliens, protocol and manners are damned, Shiro was back.  
"What, did you turn into a mama duck while in space too?"  
"These rascals I actually acquired on Earth."  
"You know you love us, Space Dad," came Lance's and Pidge's cheeky reply.  
Ryou gave Shiro a look.  
"I have done nothing, they nicknamed me that," was Shiro's indignant reply.  
"Still they call you daddy."  
Keith choked and blushed at that as did the others.  
Allura only made it worse when she said," Shiro does have some very fatherly tendencies."  
Ryou about died of laughter while the others silently prayed for deliverance. Allura was mightily confused, while Coran got the gist of what was happening and whispered in Allura's ear. She began to sputter like a teapot which made Ryou laugh even harder until he was crying and howling. Both of those combined set the Paladins off on their own laughing fits. Everyone except the Alteans was red in the face, crying, and laughing so hard they were gasping for air.  
Allura was a bit miffed but conceded, "I walked into that one."


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit shorter but very important

Eventually, the Paladins managed to get it together long enough to reach the dining room, although there was the occasionally muffled snigger.

While the reunion was great, someone was missing even though none of them knew it.

In a ship not too far away from them was a prisoner with a metal arm and two-toned hair.

He had been there for some time a partially successful experiment that could not be controlled by Haggar.

Restraints wrapped around him infused with quintessence built to withstand the strongest of beings and any magic.

The guards feared him, his wild nature had caused many deaths in the arena and among their ranks.

Many had lost their lives to his savage fighting and rage against everything that had been done to him and his predecessor.

Relief washed over them at the sight of a hooded figure, followed by terror when they spoke.

"Open the cage."

With apprehension they let the figure pass.

The hood was lifted to reveal Haggar.

"No matter what you resist me. I believe I have a way to fix that."

"Fuck you!"

"I saw your brother," he froze fearing what the witch would say next," you know he doesn't remember you. It made so pleasurable to see his face when I took your form and killed him."

He did not scream or cry, his face was distorted by a snarl, and the restraints began to tremble and shake.

She backed away from him as it grew worse and they reached a breaking point.

Power slammed her into the bars as the pent up magic was released and spread out in a shock wave.

He was enraged beyond description the witch would die by his hand for killing Shiro.

She laughed with exhilaration finally her creation was showing some spirit that she would break. A niggling doubt ate at her, she had not broken Champion what made her think she could break the prisoner?

"You true colors are revealed Kuro."

Kuro only smiled with a savage glee and proceeded to launch her through the bars and take out both guards.

He needed time and resources both of which he did not have. Voltron was his best option to kill the witch.

She would pay, and the universe was going to tremble at the death of his brother.


	4. Part 4

Shiro waited a bit before telling everyone something important.

"While I was in the pod I had a flashback."

The team froze while Ryou donned a confused face.

"What do you mean by flashback?"

Keith was somewhat apprehensive,"Ryou, Shiro doesn't remember most of what happened in the last year and certain triggers bring back memories."

Realization hit Ryou with all the force of a punch to the gut, and he felt a little bit sick. He was no phycologist, but he was pretty sure they were describing PTSD. Ryou wanted to scream, punch, or throw up, but found himself asking,"What was it of?"

"It was my escape from the Galra. There was a Doctor there, and he set me free and put coordinates in my arm to find a rebel group."

Disbelief warred with concern on the teams' faces but not Ryou. Shiro would not lie, and he had a gut feeling on this one. Ryou had learned to trust his gut and look where it had gotten him. Ryou was reunited with his brother, and the Garrison had covered up aliens.

Aliens, it was really starting to hit Ryou this was real and not a dream or hallucination.

While he had been in his self-reflecting state, the team had begun an argument over the validity of Shiro's memories.

"Why don't we check his arm?" Ryou's voice rang out startling them.

Pidge stood,"I'm on it."

She grabbed Shiro and took off.

"Well I always knew Katie was a genius," smiled Ryou.

Lance was curious,"Who's Katie?"

"She just dragged Taka away to find the coordinates."

"PIDGE!"

"What the hell is a Pidge?"

Keith was very helpful," Katie's secret name. That she took after getting banned and caught at the Garrison."

Ryou facepalmed,"Matt is going to kill us."

Keith shrugged,"I figure he will when we find him."

They walked down to the hangars with Ryou imagining his demise from Matt.

When they arrived, Pidge had a cord hooked up to Taka's arm, which was simultaneously fascinating and strange.

Allura was already there arguing with Taka.

"Zarkon was the last Black Paladin wasn't he?"

The name made Ryou snort,"What is he a light switch?"

Allura turned to face him with all of her icy rage," That is the name of a monster who has conquered most of the known universe and is nothing like the being that piloted the Black Lion."

The laugh died on Ryou's lips, and he gulped.

Pidge let out a small"aha" and pulled something up on the screen,"I found the coordinates!"

"Good work Pidge," Ryou bent over to examine it,"Can you put these into the castle?"

The male alien spoke up,"I can by the way I am Coran."

The castle began chirping as they entered what Ryou assumed to be the bridge.

Coran ran to his station,"Someone is hailing us, Princess."

"Open it Coran," was her reply

Shiro's face filled the screen.


End file.
